liv and maddie strive volume 1:frozen core
by ScratchFanFac's
Summary: like other stories the characters live their normal lifes but as usual darkness time come for them and two brothers and sisters must stop them. how will they do it? only one way to find out!


**chapter 1:b.o.r.e.d.o.m**

"maddie! are you here?" liv was calling her sister as maddie throw a pillow at her "shut up liv…...i'm on tv" maddie said while she watch tv. "and that give you the rights to throw a pillow at me?" maddie throw a next one "the next one will be a basket ball" liv sat down the couch and look at the tv as a report was spoken to maddie earlier "(so maddie! how does it feel to win for your dream school?!)" "(feels great. you know i was raise in steven point and)" "(well people this was barney darns and this was new 5)"

both liv and maddie was looking at each other and back to the tv "oh! they propabably want it to short it out like they always do hahaha….ha" maddie look at liv "how much time do i have-" "you have 5 seconds" "okay" liv run out the door "run as fast as you can liv…..but i will still find you" maddie wait for 4 seconds and run after her

 **meanwhile at the kitchen…**

"hey munch, ready to hit the road?" parker said as he see his brother in his cat shirt...again "you know….i like it better when you was mr. cool guy than….. _that_ " joey look at his shirt "what? it look great on me" parker shake his head "once a munch….always a munch" parker grab his bag and leaves the house "hmm….maybe i should-" _**swoop**_ joey was frozen "no,no,no….that's not part of the story" the dark figure laugh and disappear

 **at school…..**

parker was walking to school until…. "huh? what's this?" parker found a note "that is strange? why would-" _**swoop**_ parker was frozen "hmm…." the dark figure take the note "i thought you were the smart one?" he put it away " i guess not" the dark figure disappear

 _ **5 minute later…**_

parker then was unfrozen "-they put a plan…...huh?" parker look at hand and notice that the note was gone "where did it go?" parker now knew that he must figure this out before something else happen "i got to get home to figure this out" parker run home to find this out

 **at the house…..**

parker was doing some test on his brother joey "um...why am i doing this again?" parker tell his brother "because i need to find out why were we frozen and not be dead by that frozen monster" joey asked a stupid question "why a monster?" parker look at him "because human being DON'T FROZE OTHER HUMAN!" joey regret asking the question "sorry" parker calm down "it's okay...im just stress out about this-" liv pop out of nowhere "hey guys!" they both jump "ah!" parker spoke up "don't scared us like that!" liv apologies "sorry, im just hiding from maddie" parker spoke "she gonna kill you" liv shake her head "worse,she gonna own me and then take away my shoe collection" joey then spoke "is she gonna make you-" maddie burst throw the door "LIV IM GONNA MAKE YOU MY BI-" maddie stop yelling and look at parker test "whoa! what are all of this?"

"maddie, they were-" maddie grab liv boobs " spoke again and im gonna do it here infront of them" liv whimper "guys! now is not the time" liv and maddie stop what that they were doing and listen to parker "there is a mad man that frozen not just people but towns and cities all over the world" maddie was tighten her grap "frozen? like frozen like cave man frozen or frozen like frozen forever in time…..frozen?" liv was on a trans "maddie….that's a little...too tight" maddie look at liv "what did i say liv?" maddie then grab the belly "contiue parker" liv was feeling warm "well since this mourning we both get frozen from the same guys….so maybe-" liv spoke "we can find out who they are-" maddie went lower "ah-"liv whimper "don't speak!" maddie let go and liv fell down

"*sigh* yes…..and we got to find out who they are and stop them" maddie asked the question "how can we stopped someone that can't be seen?" liv get up "well,i think i have an idea…..

to be continue…..

 **well that's all for now. i hope you like the story and it's only chapter one so more chapters are coming your way but until then…...BYE! and i hope that you read more of my stories.**


End file.
